


It Broke...

by Taurnil



Category: One Piece
Genre: (no surprises there), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Closeted Sanji, Clumsy Sex, Condoms, First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Sexual Humor, Zoro and His Huge Dick, aborted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: Sanji is finally ready to let Zoro fuck him. (When they are alone at the Sunny with no-one else around.) Trouble is, he should have been more observant...(AKA, Sanji realises how huge Zoro actually is!)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 25
Kudos: 160





	It Broke...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaoiDokiDoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiDokiDoki/gifts), [Spacelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/gifts).



> I literally haven't had time to finish Daddy's Little Prince, so I thought I'd tide it over with some quick PWP, focused on Zoro's (canonical) huge cock! (I don't feel too guilty about not updating Side by Side as that's my self-indulgent project XD) 
> 
> For YaoiDokiDoki as she recognises Zoro's monster cock as canon.  
> For SpaceLight who recognises the importance of proper condom use :-P (Will work on that fic we discussed when I have a moment...)

Sanji panted on the men's quarters couch, blond hair falling about the pillow, eyes closed tight. He could feel Zoro’s strong-arm pinning him down, his hard body against him. This was so fucking hot! Hotter than any of the fumbling experiences he’d had with women- or that one impulsive tumble he might have had with another boy at the Baratie. (Not that anyone would ever speak of or find out about that.)

He shook his head. There would be time for denial and repression later- right now all he wanted was to get fucked!

Zoro seemed more than happy to comply, three fingers shoved up Sanji’s ass, stroking his prostate hard, tongue worshipping his nipples. The sensations were almost too much.

Sanji pushed at Zoro’s hard, flat chest, moaning at the contact.

“T-that’s enough!” He moaned. “You can fuck me now.”

Zoro growled in response, lifting Sanji’s thighs to nudge at his entrance. Sanji immediately shut his legs closed.

“Hey! Get a condom first you barbarian!”

There was a pause. He opened his eyes to see the damn swordsman blushing. Freaking blushing!

“I don’t have one…” He admitted, his face filled with self-hating anger. Sanji rolled his eyes.

“I have some in my locker,” He said sighing. “They’re in a little black box on the second shelf.”

Zoro shot off Sanji quicker than he’d ever seen him move, yanking the cook’s locker open so fast he dented the metal door. Whatever, Sanji would kick him for it later. He closed his eyes again, relaxing contently on the couch. There was a rustling sound followed by a package being ripped open.

“Um…”

“What is it now, Marimo?”

“It… It broke.”

Sanji growled in frustration.

“Well get another one then!”

The box opened again. Another package was pulled out, rustling, then tearing.

“Cook…”

“Yes.”

“… It broke again.”

Sanji rolled his eyes again behind his eyelids, before sitting up. He reached over grabbing the box himself. Of course, the stupid, clumsy moss-head would make him do everything himself.

The cook paused, condom in hand, finally getting a good long look at Zoro’s cock. He swallowed.

The base of the condom was ripped almost entirely from the rest, a long split running to the tip of Zoro’s cock. Zoro’s… Zoro’s fucking huge… So huge…

“What is that?” Sanji whispered, his mouth going dry. Zoro looked at him like he had lost his mind. Sure, the cook had seen Zoro naked before. Maybe he’d even felt that cock beneath his trousers whilst they were fooling around. But seeing it now, fully erect, and desperate, he couldn’t have imagined it would… Shit…

“What the hell!” Sanji yelled. “You were just going to shove that thing inside me without even warning me?”

“Why not?” Zoro looked at him confused, clearly oblivious to how freaking huge his dick was.

“You said you’d done it with a guy before!” Sanji whined. “Are you telling me none of them had any complaints?” Zoro smirked at him.

“They were far from complaining…”

Fucking shithead!

Sanji threw the unopened condom at him, reaching for his trousers. Suddenly very self-conscious of his own, less impressive erection.

“Where are you going?” Zoro pouted. “You said we could fuck!”

“I’m not letting that _thing_ near my ass without a condom or some thick fucking lube!” Sanji paused, his trousers halfway up his thighs.

He turned back, staring at Zoro’s cock. Still erect, still throbbing. He dropped gracefully to his knees.

All disappointment fled from Zoro’s mind as Sanji wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking him slowly into his mouth. The cook’s eyes rolled back in awe and pleasure as Zoro stretched his lips open. He tasted so fucking good!

When the others came back, Sanji would head out to stock up on supplies. He’d make sure to pick up some quality lube and the biggest fucking condoms he could find! 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback to make me a better writer ^^
> 
> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)


End file.
